What I Owe the Ballet
by Snozzle
Summary: The Angel gang go to the ballet. Set s5. Fresley fluff.


Disclaimer: I do not own Joss Whedon's masterpiece of 'Angel'. I am also not from the WB, because I am in an extreme mood with them! How dare they cancel Angel! I also don't own Swan Lake. And yes, I am very proud of being able to put dancing into one of my stories! I love dancing and watching ballet! I also do not own Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, Moulin rouge or Titanic.  
  
Claimer: I do, however, own this idea.  
  
Setting: Anywhere in season five really. . . no place to put it.  
  
What I Owe the Ballet  
By Feltons_Babe90099  
AKA Sazii  
  
This was the second time thy had been to the ballet. This time without Cordelia, but Lorne and Harmony instead.  
  
Wesley looked at Fred, as she watched the stage, awestruck by the grace and beauty of the dancers performing the gorgeous story of Swan Lake. She was mesmerised by the movements on-stage. The way the dance flowed with the music. The costumes, and the chemistry, between the two lead dancers.  
  
She looked so peaceful in her light pink dress, seated in the maroon chair. Wesley noted that she sat closer to him than she did Angel. Maybe he was reading into it again. He often made that mistake.  
  
The first half finished, and the audience finished their applause. Fred turned, and smiled at Wesley. "I love Swan Lake! It's such a sweet storyline! Don'tcha think?"  
  
Wesley nodded. "And it's such a difficult ballet to perform." Fred continued. "The pas de deux was really exhilarating to watch. . . oh! Ice creams!"  
  
Fred was about to stand up, but Wesley beckoned her to sit down, and he himself stood up, and brought back a small tub of vanilla ice cream. "Share?" Fred asked.  
  
"No you eat it," Wesley replied.  
  
"But there's too much here. . . hang on." Fred handed the tub to Wesley, stood up, and retrieved another plastic spoon from the woman selling the ice creams. "Now will you share?" Fred asked.  
  
"Very well," Wesley smiled. No soon as Fred opened the tub and took her first bite, the show resumed.  
  
After the ice cream had been finished, Wesley went back to watching Fred's reactions. The way she smiled at the lovers, the way she frowned slightly when Odile came on-stage. Wesley would never let her know how he watched her.  
  
Finally, the ballet ended and Fred, Wesley. Gunn, Angel, Harmony and Lorne left the auditorium. Harmony and Lorne started whispering something when the group got outside.  
  
With a little help from his unlimited limo service, Lorne asked for a limo for four. It soon arrived. "Sorry Wallflower, but you and Wesley will have to get a taxi" Lorne handed Fred some money. "Goodbye!" Everyone except Wesley and Fred climbed into the limo.  
  
"That was nice. . ." Fred mumbled as they drove away.  
  
"Come on. Let's grab a taxi." Fred and Wesley got into a cab and were on their way back to Wolfram and Hart.  
  
"So, what did you think?" Fred asked after a while.  
  
"Of what?" Wesley asked.  
  
"The ballet silly!"  
  
"It was great."  
  
"I know! And really sad. I'd love a story like that. Or Romeo and Juliet. Or Jack and Rose in Titanic. Oh, and Christian and Satine in Moulin Rouge. Without any of the dying of course."  
  
Wesley laughed. "You do love your films."  
  
"No. I love tragic films. They're so romantic and passionate. I'd love someone to care so much they'd die for me. Though I wouldn't want them to. . ."  
  
Wesley looked down. "A lot of people would die for you Fred," he said after a minute of silence.  
  
"I doubt it. Besides. . ."  
  
"I'd die for you." At that moment, the taxi stopped. Fred paid, and the pair stepped out. They stood outside of the law firm.  
  
"You'd die for me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. It's no secret what I feel for you Fred. I just wish you'd stop denying it." She lifted a hand to his cheek.  
  
"I f I live in denial, it's for my own feelings. I can't lie anymore." Her arms went around his neck, his around her waist as they kissed.  
  
"You taste like ice cream." Fred giggled.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, but I owe the ballet a lot of favours." And the two moved in again. 


End file.
